Fabrication of an integrated circuit device requires the formation of various layers including both conductive layers and dielectric layers over a wafer to form necessary components and interconnects. During the fabrication, removal of a certain layer or portions of a layer must be achieved in order to form various components and interconnects.
One of the techniques available for removal is chemical-mechanical polishing (CMP) in which the slurry is used along with a polishing pad. During CMP operations, the wafer is rotated with respect to the polishing pad at the presence of slurry, thereby polishing the surface of the overlying layer. The slurry, however, tends to spin off from the polishing pad before reaching the wafer, which reduces polishing effect. In addition, the slurry is introduced over the polishing pad by a slurry delivery arm, which is an extra tool requiring extra installation space.